I Know You
by Oilux
Summary: Sequel to 'Let's Make a Deal.' Years have passed. She's moved on, is dating someone new, and she's happy. Mabel Pines didn't think anything would happen to actually rock her world once more. She's happy, she's done with adventures. Of course, life is never that easy.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Finally it's time for the sequel of this story. I have missed you all, and what can I say, that story is my baby. Read and review guys!

Prologue.

* * *

It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. He remembered little, but he remembered it wasn't meant to hurt as much as it did. Underneath the stretched skin and hardly any muscle, he could feel the cracked and broken bones. They threatened to pierce the fragile skin every time he took a breath.

He wasn't ready to be moved yet. He slept.

* * *

He woke. It didn't hurt to breath. His muscles didn't respond to his movements. He couldn't open his eyes. Maybe he could, but it was so dark he wouldn't have been able to tell. He liked the darkness. The darkness was good, it was his home and safety. It was all he had ever known, it was all he would ever know.

He had time to spare, there wasn't any reason to rise so soon. He fell back to sleep.

* * *

His eyes opened to light. He hissed and pulled away from the light, into the darkness that was his friend. His hands were nothing more than bones with skin stretched tightly across it. Muscle and fat were no longer there, and this form had come bursting with fat. Not so much muscle as he had been full of fat, but even that was worn away in the decaying sack of flesh. He had enough time to rebuild lost fat in his new form. He had enough time to do whatever he wanted.

He collapsed in the shadows, lying on his side and taking deep, shuddering breaths. Air, actual air coming through his lungs and giving him life. He could hardly take in the air he was breathing, but he still tried to suck in more, only to end up coughing. He wasn't meant to breath in air. Even when he had a host, he never breathed. He had no need for that frivolous thing. He never had a body of his own.

There was no annoying nag in the back of his mind that reminded him he would have to give up control. There was nothing there telling him about the other inhabitant in the body, that he really didn't belong. He was a parasite, sticking to the sides of other beings and unable to live on his own.

His name was old and ancient as he was. Humans could not pronounce it with their tongue, try as they might. He came from a time before humans kept track of time, before they knew what 'God' was. He shook his head and coughed more, before he started letting out barks of laughter.

He was finally ready. How long had he been trapped down here? How long had it been since he saw his Shooting Star, and since he saw his chosen one? Too much time. He needed to see them, he needed to get out, to get rid of this atrocious white hair he had. Gideon Gleeful had long departed his body, and it was under new management. Finally he wasn't hindered by the nagging voice of his host, or the limits of control. He could be himself. He could do what he wanted.

He slowly sat up, muscles and tissue offered no comfort on the hard surface of the floor. His vocal cords were shot. He could hardly do anything but sit up, trying to regain his strength and feeling the new scar on his stomach from when he made Gideon stab himself.

Will was back, and he wasn't nearly done with the world. Not by a long shot.


	2. Bittersweet Reunions

Hello! Thanks folks for being so patient with me. I just want to make sure this story is as detailed as possible, I don't want to leave anything out when it should have been included. Anyways, everyone excited for the new episode tonight? I know I am!

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion

* * *

It was like looking into the past. Mabel felt her breath catch in her throat, suddenly faced with the man who only haunted her dreams. Of course he would come back when she finally felt normal. Of course he would show up and turn her world upside down. She had been stocking bobble heads, and the one in her hand slipped between her fingers, rolling across the carpet she refused to get rid of. It hid itself under the desk, as though knowing what was about to happen.

"No." Mabel whispered. She had spent too long, spent too many late nights grieving and getting over the relationship she has just now realized wasn't that healthy.

Healthy relationships didn't involve deals. They didn't involve evil personalities and they didn't involve blackmailing parents so she couldn't leave the town. It didn't involve threats and being locked away in a realm, only to see family when he wanted to or when he let her. She had been young, and naive, and for that she had paid the price in scars that would never go away, and memories that would always haunt her dreams.

Yet in a way, Mabel felt something akin to relief seep through her heart. He was here. Mabel felt like she was eighteen once more and wanted to cry. Who cared that he was gone for so long? He was back now, it was all that mattered.

She was better than that though. She was dating someone now. Mabel clenched her fists, wishing Dipper wasn't giving a tour. He would be back any second, but Mabel needed her brother now. She had handled worse, but seeing him, Mabel suddenly felt young, and scared. Who even was he? Will? Bill?

One thing Mabel knew for certain. She had given her heart away too easily. She had been young and dumb and he took advantage of that. She wouldn't be making the same mistake again. Her life was hers, and she wasn't about to throw herself into his arms just because he was back. Even though she really wanted to.

"Get out." Even she was surprised by the amount of anger and hurt in her voice. "I'm not doing this. Get out."

Bill looked surprised. Had he been expecting Mabel to rush into his arms and shower him with kisses? Mabel nearly laughed at the thought, but instead focused on sending her best glare. He took a step back.

"Excuse me?" Bill glanced around the room, and Mabel was relieved that they were the only two in there.

"Get out!" Mabel said louder. "You're not welcome here. How dare you come back."

Bill winced and stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Lady, I've never been here before, I don't know who you think-."

"No, no you don't get to do this again. You don't get to weasel into my life like nothing happened. Get out!"

"Lady, listen! My name is John." He shouted back. "I live in town, and I've never been here before."

Mabel stared at Bill, no he said his name was John. There was no mistaking who it was to her. She had stared at that face with love, it had comforted her when her great uncle died. That face was the face she fell in love with. She didn't get long to think about it before the sound of the bell rang once more, and Dipper was back from giving a tour. He was already moving throughout the house, looking for Mabel.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, making the blonde flinch and look around for what a 'dipper' could be.

The pounding of feet was heard before Mabel had her brother by her side. He looked between Mabel and Bill for a moment, seeing her panicked look and the man's utter confusion. Mabel couldn't even really form words, she was frozen.

"Mabes, what's going on?" Dipper asked his sister, coming up to stand next to her. Mabel shook her head, wondering why he wasn't freaking out until she realized he had never seen Bill in anything other than his triangle form.

"Look, kid, I just came in and she started screaming at me to get out. I don't even know what I did!" Bill replied. Mabel mentally corrected herself, his name was John. Or at least he said it was.

"It's him." She hissed at her brother. "It's Bill."

John groaned again. "This is stupid! My name is John and I lived in town a couple years ago. I'm not Bill." The words sounded weak to even himself, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Dipper turned and looked at his sister. He seemed torn. Mabel had never done this before, but this guy looked normal, and not like the demon they knew. Then again he could just be lying.

"Mabes, calm down." He moved and gave his sister a gentle pat on the arm as he moved towards John.

"Do... Do you two know me?" John asked quietly. Dipper and Mabel both completely froze at the implications of the words. Of course they knew him, he was a terror for years before they finally had peace.

"What do you mean?" Mabel eventually asked. "Isn't it obvious that I know you, Bill?" Her voice was soft, sad as she looked over at him. Her anger had faded and now in its place it left grief and sadness.

"My name is John." He stated flatly. "I woke up in a hospital three years ago, and I have no memories of my past. John Doe is what they called me, I never changed it."

Mabel felt her breath catch in her throat. All his words did was confirm that this was Bill, that this was the demon standing in front of her. She used all her self control not to rush into the back of the shop and go into sweater town. This was too much for the poor woman.

"You... You don't remember anything?" She asked, slowly pulling away from her brother, even as Dipper tried to hold on. John watched her warily, her screams and how she seemed less than stable.

"No, am I supposed to?" He replied as Mabel finally stood right in front of him, Dipper behind her.

"Yes." She said simply, reaching out and taking his hand.

A breath of air she didn't know she had been holding escaped her lips. He was still warm, as though the sun itself was hiding behind his skin. He didn't wear gloves either, and as she slowly pulled his hand closer to her, John didn't protest. He looked at her, gaze much more curious than it was guarded. She held his hand palm up as her other hand went into her pocket, pulling out a small object.

John didn't see it in time to stop Mabel's actions. As it was the small pocket knife flipped open, and Mabel pulled it across the skin of his palm to slice it open. John let out a muffled cry, pulling his hand away as Dipper said apologies to the man. Mabel didn't seem to hear any of it, watching the bright red blood swell up from the cut and pool in his palm. Maybe it was an illusion, maybe she was finally going insane.

"What the hell, lady!" John snapped, and that made Mabel take a long step back.

In the time she was away from Bill and Will, it came as a sharp realization that they had spend so much time together, their personalities were bound to rub off on each other. It was why Bill could have such a temper, why he raised his hand when she spoke back. Bill had more control over it than Bill did, but it was still there. It showed now in his shout, as he took a step back and Dipper rushed away to get bandages.

"You don't remember?" She asked softly, voice small as she felt. Mabel could have pushed off a day like this until the last day of her life. She couldn't count how many nights she had cried herself to sleep, getting over Bill.

"No." John snapped. Dipper came back to the room, taking a roll of bandages and slowly wrapping John's hand.

"Mabel, it's not him." He warned her. Mabel shook her head, crossing her arms tightly over herself. It was Bill, she knew he had to be. She couldn't escape him, not now not ever.

When the hand was all bandages and Dipper took a step back, the tension in the room rose as no one knew what to say. Dipper seemed unwilling to leave his sister alone, Mabel didn't want to do anything more, and John was unwilling to leave what could be a lead into his memories.

"What's... What's my name?" John asked softly, not addressing Mabel but instead looking at Dipper.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. Was his sister right? Was this Bill Cipher, the man who had tormented them, who took her away? The demon she fell in love with and took years to get over?

"Bill Cipher." Mabel rushed out, as Dipper shot her a glare. "Your name is Bill Cipher."

Bill nodded, glancing down at his injured hand and flexing his fingers. The name felt right, but then again it didn't feel any different than the name John had felt. What was one identity to another? Maybe no name would feel right to the man. He took a deep breath, this time looking at Mabel.

"I've been around for two years, I haven't had one memory come back to me. I felt restless, and moved to this town. It was better but I still didn't feel whole. Yet for some reason I feel at home here. Everything looks familiar." His words were all soft, and Mabel met his gaze, even though her own was shaky. His eyes were still gold, and just as intense as she remembered.

How does one respond to such a heartfelt statement? She was at a loss for words. She couldn't think of any words for what to say. Mabel stood there silently, in her staring match with Bill.

"You should go." Dipper said quietly to Bill, uncomfortable with being the third wheel.

Eventually, the man sighed and nodded, searching through his many pockets until he pulled out a pen. He looked around, grabbing a notebook with a question mark on it, and slamming down a couple of dollars for it. Then he went and opened it up, scribbling something down as he handed it to Mabel.

John

516-555-7718

He still signed with the name that was habit. Mabel hesitantly reached out to take the piece of paper, but her brother snatched it before she could reach it. Bill's gaze wandered from Mabel to Dipper, wondering for a moment if he did something wrong.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to." Dipper's mutter implied he wouldn't, ignoring his sister and pushing her away when she tried to snatch the paper. She couldn't put her finger on why it was important she got it, but Bill had offered it to her, and she wanted it.

Bill just gave a nod, finally turning and leaving. Dipper didn't hesitate to crumple up the paper and toss it in the trash, sighing through his nose.

"Seriously, Mabel? You spend years getting over him, then jump at the first chance that he might be there? It's not Bill." He crossed his arms, just as stubborn as she could be.

"I wasn't jumping at the first chance!" Mabel shot back, crossing her arms as well. "I have a boyfriend."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "That guy's bad news. Don't give him false hope."

Mabel didn't have anything to say in return. Was it just false hope? She needed some kind of proof that it was really him before she told him about the life she knew of the demon. Mabel looked at the garbage basket, fighting the urge to grab the crumpled up paper.

"I won't." She ended up saying. "I won't give him false hope."

Dipper gave a satisfied nod. He turned, throwing the money in the cash register and going through the last of the customers who wandered in. Eventually the customers were gone, and Dipper was left alone with Mabel. They said their goodnights, and Dipper finally left to go home to Pacifica.

Mabel stocked merchandise, waiting patiently through the night and making sure everything in the gift shop was perfect. Of course, before she went into bed she went to the trash and got the crumpled piece of paper. It was always good to have numbers on hand, anyways.


	3. Call Me Maybe

Hello! Sorry for the wait, with NaNoWriMo, I had a very hectic November. I'll finally be back on a regular writing schedule to focus on my personal fanfiction works. Thanks for being so supportive guys!

Chapter Two: Call Me Maybe

* * *

Waking up to the pleasant morning air was so refreshing. She breathed deeply into her pillow, and inhaled the scent of the fresh air coming through her window and for a moment she could forget all of the problems the world had to offer. She was just a girl sleeping in bed, not anyone important enough to make a deal over, to go through the end of the earth or to prove anything. Yet blissful ignorance could only last so long, and Mabel Pines woke up to the morning sun and the remembrance of everything she had ever been through. It was a normal morning routine, wake up, have a couple seconds of blissful ignorance, and then face reality a moment later.

Some mornings she would lay in bed and try to mentally map out where her life had gone, the pivotal moments when she changed her fate. She saw it in the moment she made a deal with Bill, she saw it in the moments she spent falling for him and thinking that was okay. Mabel had always been one for love, and she had been so desperate for it she had found it in the first person who seemed to like her just for being her. Glitters and sparkles included.

Crawling out of bed, she immediately reached down to pet Waddles until she realized the pig wasn't there anymore. The pig had passed on some years ago, but old habits died hard. Sometimes she considered getting another pig, or even a dog, but even then she felt like nothing could replace Waddles in her heart.

The numbers that John left her almost seemed to taunt her. It had been a couple days since John had visited the Shack, and the weekend was looming ahead. Maybe she would call him after work, but at the same time, she had no one to spare. Melody and Soos just had their first child, and Dipper was out and on a weekend vacation with Pacifica.

If there was ever a time for her to call John, now was it. Even then as she dug past the other things in her nightstand, and was hit with memories, she still picked it up and dialed the number with hardly a glance at anything else.

"Hello?" The voice she was so familiar with answered the phone. Her voice caught in her throat, because no matter how much mental preparation she did, she was never prepared for him. He always surprised her.

"Durland, are you stuck again? I told you, I'm really busy today, I can't deal with helping get your shoe from the rabbit. Just admit defeat and let the bunny have it." John said, and Mabel's nervousness disappeared as she burst out in laughter. She didn't even know that Durland had a rabbit, but she wasn't surprised to learn he was losing his shoes to it.

"Hello?" John, not certain it wasn't Durland, was just more than curious as to who was calling him. Mabel let the giggles tamper off, before she finally looked down at him.

"Hi, John, it's Mabel." She started. "From the Mystery Shack?"

"Oh, yes." There was a sound coming through the phone like he was shuffling paper around. He probably wasn't expecting her call, and she could just imagine the flustered blonde on the other end of the line. "What's this call for?"

"Well, my brother's going out of town, and I'll be running the Shack until five. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we can talk about things?" She had started the sentence off strong, but by the end she had tapered off weakly. This was so stupid, he probably wasn't going to want to come by. Mabel hadn't felt this nervous since she was a kid and she slipped a note to a boy she liked proclaiming her feelings.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be there at five?" He didn't even hesitate, and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Five, don't be late!" She laughed a little, and she could hear him chuckling through the other end of the line.

"I won't be. See you then, Mabel." He hung up the phone before she could say her goodbyes, and Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. At least that went well. Now she just had to make it through the day.

* * *

The last of the customers were being taken care of, and Mabel was sad to say she had been glancing at the door every time someone left and entered, waiting for John. Five o'clock seemed to be getting closer and closer, but it wasn't until she was taking care of the last customers that she heard the bell ring and watched as John walked in.

Mabel helped the other customers out of the Shack, of course getting as much money out of them as she could. Stan had really hid how much it cost to keep the Shack running, but she was good at getting people out of their money, especially the tourists. Mabel didn't take advantage of the residents of Gravity Falls.

Awkward silence descended over them for a moment as Mabel finished up closing the shop. Finally, when she was done, she grabbed a couple things and ushered John back into the employees only area, plopping down on the couch and gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"Sorry that took a while, I'm the only one on staff right now." She yawned a little, shaking her head to try to clear it.

"I don't mind. So, how do we start?" John asked, elbows on his knees and obviously nervous about talking about this. Mabel gave him a reassuring smile, looking at the table where she had placed her arrangement of items.

"I want to show you a couple things, see if they jog your memory." John nodded, and Mabel drew the items in her lap, legs crossing on the couch.

The first thing she pulled out was the first item that he ever gave her, the purple hyacinth she pressed and dried so that it would last for forever. He took the flower gently, rolling it between his fingers and then looking over at her. She shrugged, not sure how to explain.

"It was the first thing you ever gave me, they mean sorry, you were apologizing for being a jerk." She grinned to show there were no hard feelings, happily going down memory lane. Bill handed the flower back to her.

The next was her star necklace, the one that Bill had fashioned for her when she made him his own sweater. John held it up to the light, before handing it back to her without waiting for her to explain. A little disheartened, she pulled out the ring he had given her, the one with the bright yellow sapphire in the shape of a triangle.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Dipper, but we got married." Handing him the ring, she watched John's eyes widen as he held the ring between his fingers. "He never liked you, but that didn't really matter at the time."

"You weren't supposed to take it off." He muttered suddenly, staring from the ring, and back to her. "Why does that come to my mind? You couldn't take it off."

Her face dropped for a moment. Of course it was that part that he didn't remember, that part that came back. She nodded after a moment, unable to think of words.

"You said I couldn't take it off." She murmured. Her hand went to rub the finger where it rested. The ring was still gorgeous, she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

"My name was Bill, and we got married. I wouldn't let you take off your ring, and your brother hated me." Such a small amount of information, but he was already putting it together. "I wasn't a nice guy, was I, Shooting Star?"

Her breathe caught in her throat, and he seemed to realize just what he said a moment later. Tossing her ring back in her box, he stood suddenly, pacing in front of the couch. She could feel how pale her skin was, and it almost felt too cold in the room. She wanted to leave, even though this was her room.

"Five minutes with you and I remember more than three years of being on my own!" He sounded exasperated, and she didn't blame him. "Why? Why are you so damn important?"

"Well, we did get married." She shut her box, thinking this had been more than enough for both of them. Bill's gaze snapped to her when the lid closed, before he saw how pale she was.

"I don't remember what I did." He shook his head. "My name was Bill, and we got married, and I called you Shooting Star, and you're leaving something out that I need to know."

Looking up at Bill, she wondered if she ever saw anything in him, or if it had been her mind simply dealing with everything it had to go through. Mabel placed a hand on her stomach, and not for the first time thanked everything above that she hadn't gotten pregnant in her time with Bill. Could demons have babies? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Oh, no." He mumbled, looking down at her hand. Mabel realized her mistake, taking her hand away and getting up. "A baby?"

"No!" Mabel wished she wasn't so short. "No, no children, you're not a father."

They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Mabel rubbed her forehead gently. This was getting out of hand, and she should have just listened to Dipper and kept away from Bill. There had been a small amount of hope he was just a guy who looked like Bill, but the nickname confirmed it.

"Look, this isn't going to work out." She waved a hand, gesturing for the door. "You should go."

Bill glanced from her and towards the door, obviously wanting to stay but not wanting to be rude. Struggling over what to think, he wondered how he could convince her to let him stay without being a jerk about it.

"Hey, you need help around here, right?" He asked suddenly, making Mabel furrow her brow. After a moment she nodded, and he beamed. "How about I volunteer some of my hours here? Pro bono, of course."

If Grunkle Stan was still around, he would have jumped at the chance to have free labor. Mabel hesitated though, not sure she wanted to have to deal with Bill for longer, especially since he was poking around at a chapter of her life she had moved on from. There was still the fact that he used to be a demon, and she didn't know how to explain that to him.

"I guess." She shrugged. "As long as you don't expect to get paid."

He had never smiled so brightly around her, even his smiles back then had been tainted with a bit of a smirk. Yet these smiles made his face lit up, and Mabel couldn't help but smile back. Before he even seemed to realize what he was doing, he bent down, placing a quick peck to her forehead before he backed up and headed out the door, shouting over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Shooting Star!" He called, whistling a tune as he disappeared down the lane.

Mabel watched him disappear as though he had no care in the world. Reaching up a hand, she rubbed her forehead where he had kissed her. It certainly brought back memories, and as she brought her hand back down to her side she glimpsed the scars that still littered her skin. That brought back even more memories.

She wouldn't be bothered with nightmares that night.


	4. Little Soldier

I'm sorry this took so long to update. It has been a crazy day in my life so far, and I just have no time to write. Though I will always come back to this, and make sure that this fic is never forgotten.

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Soldier

The Mystery Shack didn't look so big from the outside, but Bill thought maybe it was one of those things designed to look small on the outside. It did have two fireplaces after all, and he found himself going from room to room, just exploring. Maybe he was just going in circles, again and again trying to find a way out, but he wasn't really looking for a way out. There was no rush, after all, he could take his time and explore.

Did Mabel really need a room full of candles? He closed the door as soon as he opened it, even if the heat from the candles was pleasantly warm. Bill could still hear Mabel talking with customers downstairs, but this was his break so he didn't need to go and help her. The Shack had such a homely vibe to it, the wood soaked with age that made him feel like he had been there a thousand times before.

There was the vending machine, wasn't that in the break room? What was it doing upstairs? Instead it sat in the middle of the hall he was walking down, and dust covering the buttons except five of them. Bill walked up to it, staring at the foods inside the machine. He was suddenly dying of thirst, and the machine had all of the drinks he could imagine. He pressed a button covered in dust, and nothing happened.

He wasn't thirsty anymore, so Bill moved on. He would just tell Mabel that the vending machine was upstairs later. The doors were cold, and he found himself unable to go near those doors. Bill always had an aversion to the cold as John, but he had never gone out of his way to avoid it before.

 _'Of a rusted, breaking chain, the sounds of struggle in vain.'_

The tune of a lullaby played gently, almost unheard. He remembered the tune, something soft his memory played when he could barely remember. Did his mother sing that? Not those words, but the tune itself.

 _'Try as you might, you'll never win the fight. Little soldier, all in a line, won't it feel fine tonight to dine?'_

He knew that voice, where did he knew it? Bill knew it almost as well as his own, but he couldn't place it. He and that voice, it had gone on so many adventures together, but not all of them pleasant. He didn't want to remember that.

 _'Come and dine, come and dine, come and see the story unfolding on the life, a life you never knew. Be merry, be neat, be all of the things you wanted to be. Come and be my dinner tonight. Brave little chosen one, you can't ever escape me.'_

His chest felt like it was on fire. Was he John? Was he Bill? There were so many names that he had called himself through the centuries, all pushing right against him. He had memories that couldn't exist, of seeing the Eiffel Tower made, to watching war's wage under his influence. Yet he still seemed to be John, who remembered trying chocolate for the first time, and who moved from one city to another to go and find himself.

"Stop it!" He shouted suddenly, clutching his head. "That's not how the song goes!"

The notes of the song suddenly stopped, as though they were really remembering that it wasn't how the song went. It didn't start once more, but it had stopped, and that's all that Bill wanted. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything other than stand in one place and stare ahead. It was a wonder he didn't fall to his knees, he was so tired. His knees were shaking, there was sweat on his brow, and he couldn't remember why he was wandering around the Mystery Shack in the first place. Didn't he have something better to be doing?

"Who am I?" He asked the open air, wondering if it would be able to answer him. Stranger things had happened, and he was still shaking and weak. Why couldn't he just know who he was? Did life have to have some huge meaning at the end of it? He didn't think it did. Reality is an illusion, after all.

 _'You're my little chosen one.'_ The same voice that sung the lullaby now spoke clearly, whispered right against his ear.

He jolted awake in bed, two minutes before his morning alarm went off. Bill's body was covered in sweat, his breathing shaky as he pressed a hand against his chest to help himself breathe. He knew that voice, that was the same voice that haunted his nightmares and made it impossible to sleep sometimes.

His alarm went off just as he started to relax again, and Bill slammed his hand against the machine to shut it off. Bill rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying not to think too much as he sat up. Even if he hadn't been about to get up, he would have still risen from bed. His racing heart was finally starting to calm down as he went to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

Washing his face, he toweled it off before he looked at himself again. Even though he had fallen asleep early, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale as well. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully, seeing Mabel at the end of the day would make things better.

* * *

It wasn't until late that he finally got to go to the Mystery Shack and help Mabel out. She was tapping her foot behind the counter, irritated with how late he was, but that couldn't be helped. It wasn't really like she could yell at him for being late, since he was working pro bono, but he was arriving almost an hour after the time they agreed on.

"Where have you been?" She asked when he walked in and the small bell rang. "Actually it doesn't even matter, I have to go do a tour. Either man the register or stock, I don't care."

She was being abrupt, but she didn't care one bit as she knew she had to keep him at an arm's length away. Mabel wouldn't let herself get close to him like she did before, he was too much of a risk. When he had come to see her before, and kissed her head it had proved it as well. She was much too relaxed around him.

"Okay." His sigh of a reply came as she walked out. A small hitch in her step was the only sign that she really hear him, otherwise she kept going.

He kept rubbing his face as he sat behind the register, unable to even really concentrate on the items he was ringing up. At the very least he made sure that he rang everything up correctly, so that Mabel wouldn't yell at him.

Two hours later Mabel was back from giving a tour, and he could only admire silently how she just seemed to always be putting on a show. There was something so flamboyant about her, and he always admired it. Even though he had only known her about a week.

"Now remember, spend fifty dollars and you get a free keychain!" She shouted over the crowd, and many of the dumb tourists looked excited over getting a free two dollar keychain. Bill easily rang them up when they brought their items up, offering the best smile he could muster when he talked to them.

Eventually Mabel came over to stand beside him, wearing a faded red fez that he felt like he had seen before, but couldn't place. It didn't really matter, Bill had too much to think about, as another customer to take care of.

"Where you been keeping this cutie?" Lazy Susan suddenly asked, coming forward and looking over at Bill. "Wait, is that John?"

"Nice to see you too Suz." He mumbled with a yawn, ringing her up. The woman must own a ton of things from the Shack, yet she still came by and bought new things almost once a month. She was one of the best customers that Mabel had.

"He's been volunteering here, Lazy Susan." Mabel explained. "Since Soos and Melody went on maternity leave, and Dipper's on a vacation with Pacifica."

"They're so cute together. Speaking of being cute together, are you two going on a date soon? I give free desserts to first dates!"

The woman might be getting on in age, but she never seemed to be short of being able to embarrass people younger than her. In sync, both Bill's and Mabel's faces turned bright red. Both sputtered a little bit, unable to say anything.

"I'm just kidding! Wink!" She never failed her same mannerisms. "You two are so cute together!"

Mabel muttered a half hearted excuse about going to check on something else. Bill awkwardly finished ringing Susan up with her things.

"Thanks Suz." He bagged her items, sneaking a glance over at Mabel when he had a chance. He couldn't help but agree, they would be cute together. They had been married, after all.


	5. Date

Hahaha what do you mean this hasn't updated since last year? I have no idea what you're talking about!

Anyways, you all can thank stella-facem-ducens on tumblr for reminded me this existed.

Chapter Four: Date

* * *

Bill knew a lot about hate. He knew the way his teeth gnashed together at the sight of something unpleasant, he knew the way his hands tightened into fists and he knew the way he hated everything around him. Bill could get angry very easily, though it wasn't really often. He was used to having the upper hand, and now, he didn't feel like he still did. The reason? Well, it came in the form of a dark skinned, well dressed man, who was currently flirting with Mabel.

"Really? I mean, look no further, I am the girl of your dreams." Mabel laughed, laying her hand on Derrick's arm. He laughed as well, placing his hand over her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, how would the girl of my dreams like to go out to dinner with me tonight? I'll only accept three answers, of course. Yes, definitely, and absolutely."

Mabel flushed a little, and shook her head, but it was obvious that she wanted to go with him. Bill audibly ground his jaw, getting a couple stares from customers but no comments.

Mabel had made it perfectly clear who the man was. Apparently she had gotten a new boyfriend while he was gone, and it irritated the blonde to no end. He had been gone for years of her life, he shouldn't even be jealous over this, but now looking at her, laughing and hanging off someone else, he just wanted to tear the guys head off. It was probably best that Mabel had stuck him behind the counter, even if he kept pushing snow globes off the table like an irritated cat.

He had no say in her life, or the relationships that she chose to have. He had lost that a long time ago, even if he was still remembering just how that happened. That didn't stop the jealousy rising in his chest as he watched Mabel take Derrick's hand, and start to lead him out of the Shack.

"You don't mind closing up, right Bill? I have plans." Derrick gave a respectful nod towards Bill, as Mabel gave the blonde her best puppy dog eyes. Even then, it wasn't like he was going to say no to her.

"I got it covered. You owe me though!" Bill teased as though he hadn't been upset the past couple hours, and grinned at her.

For just a moment, that bright smile was directed at him, but then Derrick was directing the young woman away from the blonde. Bill frowned as her attention was directed away from him. A snide comment rose to his lips, and he couldn't stop it before it came pouring out of his mouth.

"Make sure you watch your drink."

For a brief second, Mabel looked at him confused before she scowled, and tugged on Derrick to lead him out of the shop. Since Bill, she hadn't been on many dates, but none of them were like that one she had with Nick where Bill had to chaperone.

"Close up. When I get back we need to talk." Mabel said firmly, and Bill cursed himself for ruining his good standing. Though he wasn't about to stay there and wait for her to come back and scold her.

"Have fun." He muttered before turning to close up shop. It was the least she had asked him to do.

Huffing a little bit, Mabel turned on her heel and linked her arm with Derrick's own. The other made had just been watching them interact, not saying anything. Though Bill could still hear them as they left the Shack and went out to the car waiting for them.

"What's his problem?" Derrick asked, and Bill would easily admit he moved closer to the door to listen in on them.

"Nothing baby, he's just a jealous jerk."

Bill scowled and drew the blinds shut. Mabel probably knew he was there, and was just trying to hurt him. Right?

* * *

Mabel hadn't expected him to stay there. They were going to fight, and she didn't want to deal with that. It was enough that she had to see him everyday, and now she could already feel old feelings start to rise. There was something about seeing him as her younger self always imagined, working in the Shack and completely normal, that made her want to fall all over again.

Derrick could tell something was off, but Mabel didn't address it. Derrick didn't ask, either. Somewhere down the line in their relationship, they had avoided serious topics of conversation. They didn't talk about the future, and they didn't talk about past problems, or anything that was light hearted. Mabel thought she liked it that way.

"Do you want kids?" Mabel blurted, almost wishing she could take the words back. What did she really know about Derrick and his plans for the future? Granted she hadn't known them with Bill but she hadn't expected much from a demon.

They were sitting in one of the finer towns of Gravity Falls, and Mabel still peeked over at Derrick from behind her menu. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. Derrick didn't seem too concerned about the question, just humming as he looked over the menu.

"Why do you ask?" He returned, easily avoiding her question. Mabel shrugged.

"I'm curious. Where do you see yourself in five years?" Setting her menu to the side, she was ready to have any talk about their relationship. At least it would keep her grounded to the present moment.

"Darling, as much as I can tell you want to have this conversation, we need to order."

Apparently, she was easy to dismiss, and Mabel pursed her lips as she ordered whatever the chef recommended and a glass of red wine. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She had managed to drink down about three glasses of wine by the time Derrick called an end to their evening, with him just about as frustrated as her. He didn't want to talk about their relationship, and she did. He simply refused to answer her when she breached any topics, but he happily told her about getting a promotion at work.

"Are we serious?" Mabel ended up slurring as he brought her to the car. She was going to have such a hangover tomorrow. "Or are we just casual? I like you, but I don't think you like me that much. Why haven't you introduced me to your family?"

Derrick had met Dipper, and even though the conversation was brief, Mabel had felt better getting the approval of her brother. Though Dipper was happy she was with anyone that wasn't Bill.

He was still ignoring her, but apparently her weakened state made her want to keep talking. Mabel kept babbling about everything and anything, and could almost feel Bill's name pass her lips several times.

"He hasn't even been working there for long, why do you keep talking about him?" Derrick asked as they got out of the restaurant and towards the car. She was clinging to his arm, giggling about random things she was noticing. Why were there cracks in the sidewalk anyways? Did someone heavy walk there?

"He put the stars in my hair!" Mabel said rather loudly, even going as far as to point up at the sky. Derrick frowned, but decided that she was drunk enough that she didn't know what she was talking about.

Yet she did remember. She remembered lying in Bill's arms when they were married, and how he ran his hands through her hair and let her see the stars that shone above in her hair instead. Mabel had very few good memories of being there with Bill, but that was her favorite.

"You're drunk." Derrick groaned and placed her into the seat of the car before getting them both driving home back to the Shack.

Bill didn't know if Mabel wanted him to stay. He was more than likely going to get yelled at by Mabel, but it would mean spending more time with Mabel. Either way he killed time until the stars were out and all of the cleaning was done.

He didn't hear the car pull up, but he did see the bright headlights of the car. It flashed in the window, and Bill realized he had been there much later than he thought he was. Mabel probably didn't want to see him.

"No… I can walk! I can walk!" Her sudden voice shouted, with a slur that showed she was drunk. Bill padded over to the door, opening it to see Mabel stumbling up the steps of the porch and Derrick throwing up his hands and starting to walk away.

"Billy!" He could hardly do anything before there was suddenly a woman in his arms, and he almost stumbled back as he caught her. She was really drunk.

"Hey, Shooting Star. Did you have a good night?" Derrick was already driving away as Bill got himself and Mabel inside. She laughed, leaning on him completely for balance, resting her head against his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She whispered, and Bill shook his head before he simply dragged her inside.

"Some boyfriend you have, leaving you to get inside alone."

Mabel could have easily hurt herself, and that would have been on Derrick. Though Bill had to give acknowledgement that Derrick had brought her home and didn't do anything to her. Either way, Mabel was still drunk, and needed to be taken care of.

Bringing her upstairs, it took a little bit of work to get her to comply to laying on the bed, even though she kept insisting it was the wrong one. Bill just shook his head and got her to lay down, though she still wouldn't let go of him.

"Stay with me." Her voice was more slurred from sleep now than the alcohol as Bill tucked her in. He sighed heavily, not about to stay and deal with her hungover in the morning.

"I can't, Mabel."

A small whimper escaped her, as she turned on her side and curled up to her pillow.

"You always leave. you left me in the snow. Now you'll leave again and it'll hurt all over again."

Bill frowned down at her, not sure what she was talking about or if this was just a trick to get him to stay. He could always tell when someone was lying, and could read them easily. Though that ability didn't work on drunk people.

"You better not hate me in the morning." Bill sighed, moving and sliding into bed with her. Mabel gave a weak cheer, immediately moving and latching on to him, head resting on his chest.

It wasn't a minute later that she was snoring away, and Bill idly ran his hand through her hair until sleep was upon him. Even then, he stared down at the chocolate locks and wondered why he was imagining the stars in her hair.


	6. The Return

I hope to get this fic updating on a regular basis. Let me know what you think of this chapter~

Chapter Five: The Return

* * *

The wasted body of Gideon Gleeful was practically useless to the demon when he entered it. William had to take many years to heal the broken and almost dead body, rebuilding destroyed organs and making it capable of holding life once more. It was worth it though, when the body was finally ready and William slipped inside it like he was putting on a perfectly fitted glove.

For the first time in centuries, there was no nagging voice telling him to give up control. There was no urge to give up control, there was no thought that he wouldn't be able to stay in power for very long. Will was in control, he was fully able to do whatever he wanted, without consequences.

Yet the most interesting thing was the feeling of Gideon's soul, still deeply nestled within the consciousness of the body. Will had thought the soul had long left the body, but it seemed as though that hadn't been true. The old soul was weak, and wouldn't waken, but it simply spoke a lot about Gideon for how strong the other was.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a little fighter?" Will asked the open air, not even getting a flinch from the soul. He would have to do something about the white hair and get good muscles and fat on his new body, but he would still be happy in this new body.

"Come on, you should be celebrating! You'll finally get the girl, well your body will." Will gave a rather loud laugh that even grated on his own nerves. "And I'll get her too. It'll be perfect. How long has it been since I've seen Shooting Star? I wonder if my mark's still on her."

All things to muse aloud about. He was sure that she still had the scars on her skin, but if she didn't then it would be fun to place them back on her. Mabel had come to him willingly once, she would do it again. Mabel had no chance against him. He was a possessive demon, and as far as he was concerned, she was still his.

"She's still mine. I'll get her back soon enough."

* * *

Waking was absolute torture for the Pines girl. She groaned at the pounding headache she had, a complete blank memory for what happened the night before. This has happened only once before, and that memory was something she would rather not think about. Mabel pressed her face against the warm pillow she was laying against, trying not to remember the sounds of wolves and the arms around her that offered security. Bill was a lot of things, but being her savior wasn't meant to be one of them.

Yawning softly, she never wanted to get out of bed. Her limbs were too heavy, her head hurt too much, and everything was perfect. There was a nice hand petting through her hair, and she could so easily fall back asleep with Derrick.

Wait, didn't Derrick and her get into a fight?

Slowly her eyes peeled open to see the clothed chest she was pressing her face against, relieved that at the very least that the chest wasn't bare. The longer she thought about it, the shorter the list of potential bedmates there was. Especially when the hand in her hair felt so familiar to her.

"I know you're awake." The voice of the stranger suddenly spoke, and Mabel wanted to refuse when she realized it was Bill. "Are you feeling okay? You were pretty drunk last night."

Shooting up like a rocket, she pulled herself free from his grasp and looked down at him. Thankfully she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. She wasn't sure what they had done, but right now it didn't seem like they did anything more than sleep next to each other.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was hoarse, and it was painful to talk. Mabel awkwardly cleared her throat and held her head in her hands, and rubbed her eyes to rid them of their sleepiness.

"Derrick dropped you off and I stayed to make sure you were okay." Bill sat up as well, going to rub her back gently. The action made her want to tense but it also made her want to relax. "Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

Scoping further from him on the bed, Mabel shook her head and winced at the pain that action brought her hangover. There was always a catch with his kindness. She couldn't expect anything from him anymore. Not without some kind of catch.

"Mabel…" He started, but trailed off after a moment. "Your boyfriend left you on the porch and I brought you upstairs. You asked me not to leave you, so I didn't."

Though he didn't talk about the snow and the way she had been so happy when he crawled into bed next to her. He didn't say it was the only time that he felt like he was right where he was meant to be, with her in his arms.

"What did I do to you that was so bad?"

Everything stopped. Mabel felt her breathing hitch, and even Bill seemed to want to take the question back. It was already there though, and nothing could take back the words already spoken. It was a moment before she looked at him again.

"You tricked me into a deal where I would be your wife and give up everything I knew. You promised to never harm me, but you couldn't protect me from Will. You took me from my home and made me think that was a normal relationship, that it was something like what a relationship should be, and then just when I thought I was going to be okay with my place in life you dumped me out in the snow and told me the deal was off."

"You want to talk about what you did? You took away my last year of high school, you made me miss the last year my great uncle was alive. You left me back in the real world without any friends, or a high school diploma, and barely any family left, and now you're just… Back. And you look at me like you've never done anything and that I'm meant to welcome you back with open arms, and it's just not going to happen."

Bill sat up in the bed, showing Mabel that he was still fully dressed as he rose without a word. Mabel wanted to take the words back, fearing they were too harsh, but also knowing they had to be said. He brushed off his clothes as he looked down at Mabel, unable to think of any words to say that would say how he was feeling.

"I don't remember many things." Bill started, voice soft. "I don't remember anything of my life, I don't remember talking to you, I don't remember getting married or the things I put you through. I do remember the sound of your laugh, and the feel of your lips against mine, and I remember the way you were so kind to me. No, I don't expect things to go back like how they were, but I do think you deserve better than a boyfriend who lets you drink too much and doesn't even make sure that you get inside safely."

Mabel's hands clenched the sheets of her bed, not sure how to reply for a moment. Was this even an argument? Bill was already starting to leave, and she didn't know what she could say.

"And you think that someone is you?" Mabel eventually asked, watching as he started towards the door. Bill hesitated before he turned back to her.

"I think it could be, if you wanted it to be."

Then he turned and left, picking up his shoes before he felt her. Mabel didn't say anything, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She heard the front door slam as he left, and wondered if she had just ruined everything.

Moving her hands, she brought her wrist into view, staring down at the scars of the triangle that Will had carved into her. A long time ago, she had vowed never to think of Bill again, and yet now, she was considering letting him back into her life. Mabel didn't know what to do anymore.


	7. Tattoo

Chapter Six: Tattoo

* * *

Mabel was a very indecisive person. She spent a lot of time making her decisions, but once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. It was the same decision that led her to go with Bill months earlier than she had to, and it was that decision that had her calling up Bill at ten in the morning with a rather strange request.

Her and Derrick hadn't talked since that night, almost a week ago. In that time, Soos and Melody had come back from their honeymoon, and Dipper had come back from his vacation. With them coming back, Bill had left, and Mabel hadn't seen him for a couple of days. Running the Shack was a breeze now because of the extra hands, but that didn't mean she didn't now glance at the counter and expect to see a blond there.

"Come with me to get a tattoo." Mabel didn't even offer a greeting, just that statement alone. Why spend time talking about nonsense when you could be getting to the point? There was a pause as Bill considered her words.

"Right now?" He hummed, and she could vaguely hear him tapping a pen on the other end of the line.

"Right now."

"...Be there in ten." The line clicked as he hung up, and Mabel put down her phone in delight. He was probably going to try to talk her out of it, but now she couldn't be swayed. Mabel knew just what she was going to get for a tattoo.

Or maybe not. She knew where she wanted it, so that was a good start, if any. As for what she wanted, she couldn't decide between a couple of things, and she found herself looking at pictures of brightly colored flowers. She knew a couple of good tattoo artists, and she was sure one of them would be able to come up with something perfect to go over the scars on her wrist.

She was tired of seeing them every day. She was tired of the bad memories they surfaced, she was tired of the stares of people who think that she self harmed, and she was sick of everything associated with them. They didn't remind her of anything good, only bad memories that refused to let her rest.

Ten minutes later, Bill pulled up to the Shack and he hadn't even fully stopped the car before Mabel was bounding out and opening the car door. Mabel just absolutely beamed at him, as though their argument never happened, and buckled up.

"Go into town, do you know where Robbie Valentino lives?" Mabel asked, only to get a no in response. She didn't mind. At least someone was going with her so that she wouldn't have to go alone.

"So, a tattoo?" Bill asked as he drove where she told him to go. She rolled her eyes, making sure she was buckled in before he really let the car pick up speed.

"Yeah, a tattoo."

He started to nod, looking as though he was going to ask another question, but deciding against it in the last second. She sighed a little, leaning her head against the window of the car as he seemed to struggle with something so easy.

"You can ask me why." Mabel teased, and Bill chuckled a little awkwardly before he glanced at her.

"Why would you want a tattoo?" The great thing about living in a small town was that everyone knew where everything was. Bill was already driving through town, taking her to Robbie's house so she could get her tattoo done. If it was anyone else, she probably would have had to schedule an appointment. Yet her and Robbie went far back, and now had a great relationship.

"I want a change and to cover up the scars I have." She rubbed said wrist, hiding it from Bill's gaze when he glanced at her. It didn't take much to figure out just what she was trying to hide though.

"I… Please tell me I wasn't the one who gave you those." Bill's voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear it over the hum of the engine. Mabel scoffed, choosing not to explain about Will. How could she even explain about the other demon, not when he wasn't sure what William was, or even had a faint memory.

"No, this wasn't you." Her wrist was still angled away from him. She hadn't shared many details about him being a demon, or the true form, or cummoning or magic. It was a topic that Mabel would never want to approach on her own, and Bill would never ask her if he knew any magic. It wasn't something people thought about.

"What are you going to get?" He asked, finally pulling up to Robbie's house and parking his car. "I hope you don't plan to try to convince me to get a tattoo."

Outright laughing, Mabel waved him out of the car and motioned for him to follow her as she walked. Bill came along obediently a moment later, shaking his head at her laughter, even though he had a small smirk himself.

Robbie answered the door almost as soon as she knocked on it, and old friends immediately embraced with Bill standing awkwardly to the side. The old friends only pulled away after a moment, and Robbie ushered them inside. Mabel looked at complete ease in the dwelling, but Bill looked as tense as a board.

"I heard someone wanted a tattoo?" Robbie teased, looking down at Mabel and ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I only came by to see how you and Tambry were doing." She joked, though she did expect a response about that. "I expect an invite to your wedding."

"You gonna bring this silent guy too?" Robbie teased, looking back at Bill before giving his attention to Mabel once more. She did glance warily at Bill, wondering if she should have brought him. He looked way too nervous about this, and Mabel wondered if he liked needles.

"Yeah, he's cool." Mabel vouched, reaching over and tugging Bill closer to stand next to them. "Are you okay, Bill? You want to get a tattoo?"

Bill let her move him, and shrugged a bit. He didn't really like needles! Or sharp objects. Something about them flittered memories about his mind, as though he should remember something but didn't. He didn't really believe Mabel that he hadn't done that to her, because she had been telling the truth but not the whole story. He had been a part of it, somehow.

"Here, draw something you like, and if you want to get a tattoo, you can." Robbie shoved a pen and paper in Bill's hand, getting an unamused smile from Bill.

"Robbie, come on, you promised." Mabel tugged on his arm, and the black haired male laughed and led her over to the station.

"What was it you wanted? Flowers?" At her nod, he laughed even more. "I don't know what else I was expecting from you, Mabel."

"Shut up, Robbie. I want gladiolus." Mabel plopped down on the couch, showing off her wrist. Robbie took it with a hum, looking over the scars and not commenting on them. She didn't need his comments, she needed to move on.

"Why gladiolus?" Bill asked, idly sketching with a pen as he started to pay more attention to that. "Seems random."

"They mean strength." Mabel laughed, though she agreed. It was a very random flower.

"Where did you even come up with that?" Robbie was already pulling up flowers on his phone so he could have a reference.

The sharpie came out, and ten minutes later she had a sketch that completely covered the scars. Robbie was quite proud, and Mabel loved the way the flowers layered on her wrist, picking out colors for the flowers. It ended up being a soft baby blue, pink, and lavender.

Almost four hours later, Mabel had three new flowers on her wrist and completely covering her old scars. There were other scars she couldn't see anymore, small ones that littered her hands from trashing the basement, but those didn't matter.

Bill had long ago stopped drawing, though he would frown down at the images as though they caused him pain. It wasn't until Mabel had snapped at him to stop doing that did he flip the images over and stared off into space.

"Oh, Robbie I love it." She complimented as he wrapped it with plastic and put a balm on it.

"Thanks. It should heal well, just keep it out of the light and keep applying this balm to it." Robbie handed her a small bottle of the balm he had placed on her skin, before looking at Bill. "Alright, let's see what you drew up."

Mabel peered over Robbie's shoulder as he looked, drawing in a sharp breath at the sketched images. They were crude, and though Bill had talent it was unrefined. Yet he clearly managed to draw a picture of the old summoning wheel he had, and then next to it, a broken clock. Bill was looking at her reaction, and she quickly schooled her features into a neutral expression so he wouldn't get anything out of it.

"You want to get this?" Robbie didn't look at the broken clock, but he did look at the cipher wheel. Bill hesitated before he nodded.

"Yes, that'd be nice."

The sun was almost setting by the time that they emerged from Robbie's house, with a pair that had two new tattoos and small, matching smiles. Mabel couldn't stare away from the new flowers on her wrist, though she would occasionally glance at Bill and the mark he had on the back of his neck.

"You know what it means, don't you?" Bill asked, looking at her for a moment as he drove. Mabel nodded.

He didn't ask her what it meant, and she didn't elaborate.


	8. Hello, Hello

Chapter Seven: Hello, Hello

* * *

Will decided almost immediately that he didn't like being around normal humans. Some people kept trying to talk to him, other people made comments behind his back as though he wouldn't hear them. His powers were harder to access in the world of color, but now that he was there he would at least be able to get more powers and more trainings. He had enough time to wait.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked him, and Will stared at the man next to him. He didn't recognize the young man, but his knowledge of everyone allowed him to find out who he was. It was hardly a moment before he realized just who this man was. Robbie Valentino sure had grown up from the youngster who had terrorized the Pines when they were younger.

"I think so." Will muttered, evaluating his options. Gideon's body was nothing more than skin and bones, and so far no one had recognized him. It was as though they thought he was someone else. "Can you help me?"

Robbie frowned, and Will played up the sick act. He coughed into his fist even though he didn't really need to, and swayed as though he was about to fall. Robbie was already reaching out for him when Will let his body collapse, falling right into the arms of his 'savior.'

"Whoa, buddy, you've got to get to a hospital." Robbie was already pulling out a phone, and Will looked up at him, trying to make it seem like he was dazed and confused.

"Wait…" Will grasped at Robbie's jacket, glad the bleeding heart sweater was gone. "Can you call…"

This time he paused for real reasons, unable to remember the name of his pet. His nickname for her was so much better, that symbol that was only meant for her. His obsession with her was starting to border on dangerous, but he didn't care. Will didn't have many options for what he wanted in life, but now he wanted to get Mabel.

Mabel.

"Mabel." He whimpered, disgusted with himself for sounding so pathetic. Yet it was feeding into the image that Robbie had of him, and the man instantly nodded, but then paused in realization.

"Mabel Pines?" Robbie asked, unlocking his phone with his thumb and then hitting the screen. Will let his consciousness fade in and out.

He pretended like he hadn't heard what the human said, completely out of it. It was too easy to fall and pretend like he actually needed help than to actually need help. Robbie was already on the phone and calling an ambulance, as well as Mabel a moment later.

"Alright, she's going to meet us in the hospital. You just stay awake and then you'll get to see her." Robbie reassured, just trying his best to help. There wasn't much he could do to really help Will though. The demon didn't need anything, it was all an act.

The ambulance pulled up, and Robbie came along since there was no one else for this stranger who was hurt. After all, as far as he knew, this stranger was just a person who was hurt and needed help.

* * *

Mabel found the strangest thing about Bill now was the fact that he would just randomly slip things about his past into conversation. It was always something random, like mentioning something they did together, or knowing how she took her coffee in the mornings without ever asking about it. Mabel was always thrown off guard when he mentioned something; always giving him a second glance before he continued on as though he never said anything in the first place.

Yet the strangest thing was when he was talking to her, and for a moment let it slip that he thought she would have liked Marie Antoinette, and Mabel just couldn't let that pass her by. She was normally able to ignore things he mentioned, letting his memory come back on its own, but this time she couldn't ignore it.

"Bill." Mabel cut him off in the middle of talking about seeing a new movie. "How much do you remember?"

That's what it was all about, wasn't it? He didn't remember anything until he found her, and then it was only because she stuck around that he remembered. At first, she had made amends that she would leave the moment he gained most of his memory, but now she wasn't so sure.

His pause was the real answer she got.

"I remember more than before. There's still gaps." Bill explained, his voice crackling through her old phone. She needed a new one. "I remember more about you than anything else."

Mabel wanted to groan and put her head in her hands. It was good he was remembering, but she wanted him to remember everything. Bill was one of the most influential people in all of human history, it was strange for him to not remember that.

"Look, come over, we'll have a movie night and talk, okay?" Mabel asked, voice soft but still a little irritated. He was always keeping secrets from her. "And you're going to tell me everything you remember."

"Yes, Star." He sighed a little. "You're just as stubborn as I remember."

Mabel quickly said her goodbyes and placed her head in her hands. Dealing with Bill sometimes was like a bad dream, and she kept imagining that she would look at him and not see Bill, not see the cold eyes of Will staring down at her.

She jumped as her phone started to ring again, and answered it without checking the caller. It was probably just Bill, calling to check what time he should come over, and if he should bring a movie.

"Bill, just come over at the normal time, and bring any movie. Not the scary one!" Mabel quickly corrected. Bill liked too many bloody movies for Mabel's tastes.

"Bill? Mabel, it's Robbie." There was a panic in his voice, and Mabel was instantly sitting up. "Look, you have to come down to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Mabel asked, completely shocked as she heard what Robbie said, she was already getting up, grabbing her purse and shouting that she would be back later. "What's going on? Who's hurt?"

"I don't know, this guy just collapsed and said your name before he passed out." Robbie explained as he heard Mabel rush around. "Just get down here."

Mabel practically threw her phone in her purse, rushing outside and heading out to the car. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew someone needed her help, and Mabel could never deny a person in need.

* * *

Will whistled a jolly tune as he was left alone in his hospital room. Humans really were ridiculously stupid! It had taken him five minutes to convince a random human woman to give him a pair of scissors, and now he was left alone to where he could chop off the ridiculously unruly white hair. He was going to have to dye it, he liked being blond better.

His tune continued as he pulled out the IV with a bit of difficulty. He was used to simply ripping apart flesh and bone, not taking care of a flesh bag. He had thought he had done a great job when Shooting Star was in his care, always making sure she had a sufficient amount of food and water in her.

The scissors snapped, and he came dangerously close to cutting off his own ear. The demon frowned a little in concentration as he tried to cut his hair evenly. He could easily use magic to make sure that his hair looked nice, not at all because Shooting Star would have liked it, but for now he liked being able to chop off all the dirty white hair.

"Sir, you need to lay down." A nurse spoke up, but didn't move to touch him. Most humans were all the same, backing away from his touches and not wanting to come close. It was as though they could sense there was something evil about him.

"I'll lay down in a little bit." He snapped, which made the nurse sigh and step back. He had no desire to deal with them anyways. It was a moment before the nurse left.

He started humming again, setting the scissors down and looking at his hair. It was cut unevenly, with some places cut shorter than others, while other parts were longer.

With a wave of his hand, his hair was cut and styled, with a new color as well. He liked being blond so much more than having white hair.

Suddenly, the door burst open, with a flourish he turned around. The very object of his desire was standing there, and he looked a smug bastard as she looked at him in complete shock. Mabel had unfortunately taken a couple steps in, and he made the door slam shut before she could back up.

"There's my Shooting Star. I missed you."


	9. Can't Escape Me

Chapter Eight: Can't Escape Me

* * *

She felt the door slam more than she heard it, though it was like every sound was muffled right in that moment. This we just a product of nightmares, because standing before her was Gideon, and that just couldn't be. She had watched him plunge the knife into his own stomach as though it was nothing, and she had seen him fall off the edge of a cliff. There was no way he could survive that.

Gideon didn't call her Shooting Star. Gideon didn't have blond hair. Gideon didn't stare at her like she was a feast and he had been starved. Gideon was a lot of things, and while a predator was one of them, he had never stared at her like that before. The way Will stared at her.

"Didn't you miss me, Shooting Star?" He cooed, voice still having some of the southern drawl even if Gideon wasn't really in there. The body had lost all of the fatness that Mabel used to think was adorable. Now it was all skin and bones and a hard stare that didn't make sense. Gideon was crazy, but at least she knew she meant something to him. To Will, Mabel always felt like she was nothing more than a prize to sit on the shelf.

If the skinny body was weak, he didn't show it as he stepped away from the bed and towards her. Mabel scrambled back, hitting the closed door hard enough to make a small 'oof' noise pass her lips. It wasn't fair. He wasn't meant to be in her life anymore. Mabel was meant to be free of all this.

"Shooting Star, don't make me come over there." There was a hard edge to his voice now. Mabel felt like she was barely eighteen again, scrambling to find something to remind her that she was better than the girl who had listened to him. He wasn't in control anymore, Will wasn't holding back for some deal, she wasn't going to marry him, and yet she still felt completely powerless to stop him.

"You-You died." Mabel cursed her stutter in her head, hand searching behind her for the doorknob that seemed to have vanished. Will laughed, the sound strangely warped coming from his lips, as though he had never done so before.

"I cannot die. I simply had to wait. Now come here." He pointed down at the floor in front of him, and Mabel couldn't disregard the possibility that he wanted her to kneel at his feet. Anything was possible with the demon, but that seemed a bit far fetched for him.

"And Gideon?" Talking always bought her time before. Will sighed, deciding it wouldn't do him good to indulge her as he always seemed to do. She had gotten her two years and then even more to be alone and free from his grasp, and as far as he was concerned, the deal was still on.

"The body is merely a vessel. The soul inhabiting it is almost dead." Will waved a hand dismissively. "Am I going to have to come over there and get you?"

He was smirking. He had the gall to smirk as though he was simply playing around. Mabel's terror was starting to turn into anger. She wasn't the same scared little girl who let him do what he wanted. Yet he wasn't the same demon who could only appear when he absolutely had to.

This time, there was no Dipper trying to come and save her. There was no Bill who could intervene at the last second to save her. There was just her, and Mabel had never done well playing a damsel in distress.

"I'm not doing this anymore. The deal was broken and in free." She still couldn't find the doorknob. Will clicked his tongue like a disappointed parent, stepping closer to her as she started to get more frantic in her search.

"Was it? Bill," He said the name awkwardly, as though he wasn't used to actually calling Bill that. "Dumped you in the snow. Left you there, despite both of our protests."

Mabel winced at the truth. She still remembered hearing the clocks and their endless ticking. She hadn't wanted to leave, she just wanted the noise to stop, but apparently, that meant leaving. Now, after so many years, she knew it was good, by back then it had been nothing short of terrible.

"I was stupid back then. Stupid to make the deal and stupid to think I could handle it." Mabel ended up saying. Where was the blasted doorknob? He still smirked at her, as though he had the whole world in his hand. Which, to everyone else, he probably did.

"Oh, Shooting Star, always a fighter." He took another step closer to her. The doorknob was still nowhere to be found, and she wanted to scream as his voice took on that slow, condescending tone. "You had been so close, back then. I wonder how long it would take before I got you back to that point. Remember sleeping in my arms? I've had to go so many years without you, Star, I want my wife back."

"That deal was broken, I am not your wife!" Mabel snapped. She refused to react as he got even closer to her. "I did not sleep in your arms."

She remembered sleeping in Bill's arms, back when they were together. She remembered sweet memories of stars in her hair, of presents and stories and talking about everything. Will was a frightening figure that always rested in the back of her mind, but Bill had always been there to help her. Though now he wasn't here, and no one was going to save her but herself.  
"You did. Bill didn't have as much control over everything like you think you did." Will was so close, coming forward and reaching out to touch her. He was all skin and bones, skin seeming to hang off his skin as he closed the distance.

"Don't you touch me!" How could noone hear her screaming? Mabel finally found the doorknob, just as Will's hand touched her waist and tried to pull her closer to him.

She turned, one hand finally getting the door open as the other went and pushed against Will's chest to send him sprawling back against the ground. She heard a small 'oof' as he fell, but her breathing was the only thing she could hear afterwards.

Everything was grey. It was as though someone had leaked the color out of the very air, staining it in shades of grey. Mabel couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, because the world was grey when it was meant to have color, and suddenly she was back in the world without color.

"Welcome back home, Shooting Star."

* * *

Admittedly, Bill did not have a lot of movies that weren't horror movies. Most of them were the silly kind, where the blood shot out in ways that was impossible, but Mabel still hated them. She was always one for romantic movies, or movies about friendship with lots of glitter. Bill didn't understand the appeal of those kinds of movies, but he understood Mabel, and that was all that really mattered.

Strangely enough, most of the memories he had recovered didn't revolve around her. Bill remembered random things, a memory here or there, but he had been around since the pyramids being built, he had seen the rise of religion and the fall of empires. If anything, Mabel had just been a trigger that helped him start to remember.

The movie he picked out for them to watch looked as though someone had vomited glitter on the case. It was apparently about a sparkly unicorn that was trying to 'be true to himself' but honestly Bill didn't care so much. It had glitter, it had horses, he knew Mabel would like it when she saw it. Even if she didn't really like unicorns.

Though he still couldn't remember how he knew that. Bill had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts, since they were almost always right about things. He knew Mabel loved chocolate, he knew she loved crafts, and he managed to know all this at first glance. It was strange, but not nearly as strange as him knowing more about her than he knew about himself.

He shook off the thoughts and bought popcorn, candy-chocolate of course- and soda as well as the movie. Places hardly ever rented out DVDs, it was just easier for him to pay the small amount for it. At least this way if she liked it, she would be able to keep it.

Most of his thoughts revolved around her. Mabel was the key to everything with him, and while it upset him that he couldn't remember on his own, he actually liked spending time with her. Bill couldn't say that about a lot of people as it already was. Dipper Pines was always a thorn in his side, and Will-.

Will?

The name made him pause, and shiver going down his spine even though it wasn't cold outside. Bill instantly hated that name, though when he tried to think of a reason why, there really wasn't one. He wanted to smack himself upside the head, but all that would do was give him a headache.

"I've got to lay off the sugar." The more he tried to think of Will, the more it seemed to make his head hurt. Bill sighed as he headed over a bit early to go and have a movie night, although it was mainly because he didn't want to be alone, even though he was still in public.

The drive from the store to the Mystery Shack didn't take long, but Bill was spacing out almost the entire time. He couldn't get his mind off of his name that he hated. Will. It felt fake. He heard the name 'Will' and he instantly had a bad taste in his mouth.

He erased those thoughts as he finally arrived to the Mystery Shack, determined to think of happier things. This could be a date, couldn't it? He would have to ask. Either way Bill planned to enjoy himself, and he planned to make the most of this evening.

Loading his arms down with candy, popcorn, and the movies, he managed to get out of the car and up the steps of the porch. It was amazing that he always managed to feel like he had walked these steps a thousand times before, but he really hadn't been there too many times before. The doorbell was rung and he somehow managed to balance everything without dropping everything, which he thought deserved a reward on it's own.

Finally, the door open and Dipper didn't bother to hold back his groan as he saw the blond there. Bill shrugged, not exactly in the mood to entertain Dipper and his attitude, even if it was justified.

"She's not here, she left about two hours ago and I'm not suffering through another one of her movie nights." Dipper shrugged. "Why are you guys even having one?"

"She invited me, Pine Tree, now are you going to let me in? Believe it or not, this popcorn weighs a ton!" Bill cackled a little, only because of the eye roll that Dipper gave him.

"You got stood up then, because like I said, she's not here. Now get out." Dipper unceremoniously slammed the door, leaving Bill there with his arms weighed down with treats and his pride hurt a bit.

Heading back to his car, since he wasn't about to trespass in the Shack, Bill threw everything in the trunk of his car before he got inside of it as well. His phone revealed no new messages, but the whole situation struck him as strange. Mabel wouldn't stand him up, would she?


	10. Grey Scale

Long time, no update! Sorry about that!

Chapter Nine: Grey Scale

* * *

"No, no, no, no…" Mabel said, covering her mouth with a gasp as she tried to frantically back up from the grey scenery before her. She had no room to even back up, because the moment she stepped back, her back connected with the warm surface of William's back, his arm wrapping around her waist firmly.

"No!" Mabel's wrists were grabbed before she could even push against him, Will's cold touch numbing her skin almost immediately. She had no idea what she could do, even before there had been no escape from this place.

"It's so nice to have you back home, Shooting Star. Just rest assured that this time, there won't be any leaving like last time." Will took a deep breath, leaning into her touch, pressing his face against her hair and relishing in her scent.

"Will, please, not again." Mabel just about moaned, letting herself go limp even though his other arm wrapped around her waist and supported her weight.

"Again? You're finally coming back home, what's there to be sad about?" Will honestly sounded confused, bringing her wrists to his face and examining the tattoo she got. "That just won't due, Shooting Star, my mark's gone. What will everyone say when they see you so bare? Maybe I'll just have to place it some place where you won't be able to cover it up."

"Will, please, I want to go back." Mabel tugged at her wrists, but her hands were numb and his grip was strong. "Please don't do this to me."

Please had always been the magic word hadn't it? Stan had lost a million dollars because he didn't understand that, but she felt it would do her no good in this situation. Will had been waiting for years, and unlike Bill, he wouldn't let her go just because she begged.

"You still know your way around, don't you pet? I can show you, and I bet that little old Bill hadn't told you all the things that we went through, how he came to be. Not that he remembers any of it now, he's long since forgotten. He got what he wanted, though." Will kissed her wrist, letting one go so that he could look at the tattoo she had. "I don't like this."

The flowers meant a lot to her, but with the way that William frowned down at them, it was like they were the worst thing in the world. They meant change, they meant understanding, they meant a whole new life and leaving behind the past. A past which currently seemed just about ready to come up and haunt her.

Twisting her wrist so that the tattoo was facing him, he took another long look at it as he examined the flowers. They meant so much to her, and she didn't want to have them ruined just because a demon decided he had complete ownership over her body.

Yet after a long moment he just looked down at the tattoo, not saying anything and taking his time deciding on how to remove the mark. Eventually though, he leaned down, pressing his lips against the flowers.

Whatever numbing the cold had done to her disappeared, straight pain going through her wrist as she watched the ink bleed out of her skin. It bubbled out of her skin and dripped down her arm, the only thing of colors that didn't last as it dripped onto the floor.

"Please, stop." Mabel whimpered, tears pricking her eyes as she saw old scars resurface and ink turn grew the moment it hit the ground. "I want to go home."

"You are home, pet." He whispered, simply picking her up despite her groans of protest and the way that she tried her best to get away from him. "I missed you so much, pet, you have no idea what I've been through to get to you."

"Why?" Mabel sighed, her burning wrist still pressed against her chest and defensively. There was no doubt that Will would hurt her, he had done so much in the past.

"You're mine, pet, why would I come to get you?" Will opened a door that she could easily say that she remembered vividly in her nightmares. The room that was hers, the room where bill held her while she grieved the loss of her uncle, and now it was her room again.

"I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

The headaches were annoying as all hell. Bill shook his head and rubbed at his temples, just trying to get rid of the massive headache. Eventually, he settled for laying his head against the table, trying to wonder if it was worth going to decide if it was worth it to get up and try to find some aspirin.

"Bill, you okay?" Someone asked, getting a grunt and a wave of his hand from the blond who was still laying his head on his desk.

"You hear the Mystery Shack's been closed? Did Mabel go on a vacation or something?" Bill peeked his head up to see who was talking, squinting at the bright lights that immediately made his eyes hurt. He his head pounded at the slightest action.

"What?" He asked in a mumble, still trying to rub out the headache from his temples. He just wanted to make sure that he had the facts right. Bill hadn't heard from Mabel since she had stood him up, and he just assumed that she was ignoring him.

"Mabel ain't been at the Shack for a couple days. Really weird, she goes by old Mr. Mystery's rule that they were open every day." It was Blubs talking to him, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a doughnut for himself and Durland in his other hand.

"You haven't tried to look for her to make sure she's okay?" Bill asked, sitting up more and sluggishly trying to get a hold of himself. Maybe he needed coffee, maybe he needed sleep. There were a lot of maybe's in his life right now.

"Do you even know Mabel Pines? She'd destroy anyone who gets in her way." Blubs laughed, and Bill couldn't help but laugh slightly as well, knowing that was true as well.

"You don't have to tell me." Bill laughed a little, feeling his headache finally start to fade away and he could be normal again. Bill knew a lot of things, but right now he didn't even know what he should be doing. Bill just wanted to make sure that Mabel was okay now, but he had ditched work too many times, if he left now he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Look, tell Mayor Tyler I'm heading out. I gotta go make sure that Mabel's okay." Bill threw his jacket on just as Durland finally walked up, getting a small kiss from Blubs and the doughnut as well. They were such a cute couple.

"Okay, bye Bill!"

"Bill? I thought his name was John."

* * *

Some time, in driving through the woods towards the Mystery Shack, Bill could feel his headache lessen and he could feel the way that the sun flowed across his skin. It was a strange feeling, but it was the same feeling that he always got when he was heading closer to the Mystery Shack, and it was the only feeling that he associated with home.

Bill didn't even bother to park correctly before he was heading towards the front door of the Shack. Even he could tell that it was closed, with the sign still in the window and the lights off. It was a strange thing to see, but it was there, and Bill never wanted to see it again.

"Mabel!" Bill called sharply, slamming his fist against the door. It rattled on his hinges, but didn't budge from place even as he continued. Bill didn't plan to stop anytime soon, but he wasn't sure what else he could do besides breaking and entering.

"Mabel!" Bill was childish enough to actually kick the door, but all that did was make the door rattle a bit more before it settled back into place. There wasn't much he could do.

"Bill?" There was a soft voice behind him, with the way that it sounded, Bill whipped around, expecting to see Mabel standing there behind him, but all he saw was Dipper standing there with a bag of groceries and a confused look on his face.

"Hey." Bill waved awkwardly, not even sure how to explain this right now. "I was just looking for Mabel."

"Yeah, I got that." Dipper finally walked forward, pushing Bill aside and using a rather old looking key to unlock the door. "She gets like this sometimes, so the moment I find her and she says she doesn't want to talk, you're leaving."

Bill rushed in before Dipper could even fully open the door, which just caused Dipper to sigh and put down the bag to the side. Dipper flipped on the lights, and Bill had to admit, it looked a lot better with the lights on than off, because the weird rustic scenery of the Mystery Shack was almost too creepy in the darkness.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Bill asked, looking over at the kitchen, ducking his head inside just to make sure that Mabel wasn't in there. His worry had decreased slightly, but it was still there.

"She gets like this sometimes ever since…" Dipper started, throwing his keys on the giant dinosaur skull that had been there for as long as he could remember. "Sometimes she needs a break."

Bill didn't even have to have that sentence finish to know that he was responsible for whatever was wrong with Mabel. He tried his best, but it was hard to make sure that he made up for a past that he couldn't even remember.

"Where is she?" Bill asked instead, instead of asking and what he had done this time. It seemed that he was always doing something wrong.

Dipper completely ignored him, heading upstairs and ignoring the way that Bill followed right after him. He had no objections to being followed, trying to find his way and not go crashing into Dipper the moment the other stopped to look around.

"That's weird." Dipper mumbled after checking the bedroom and not finding her there. "Normally she's just asleep in sweater town or something."

Yet now there was an edge of worry in Dipper's voice, making him quickly walk from one room to another, checking even the attic and the room that used to belong to Soos for his breaks. It was a strange thing, seeing the Shack completely vacant of life and joy. It was unexpected.

"She's not here." Dipper said, rushing back downstairs and checking the kitchen and starting all over again. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, Mabel wouldn't just leave." Bill rushed upstairs, not even sure what else he could do right now. "Someone must have taken her."

Dipper stopped halfway up the stairs, almost making Bill crash into him but catching the blond at the last second. They were quite a pair, with Bill still taller than Dipper even though he was down a couple steps.

"What did you do?" Dipper almost screeched, voice cracking over a couple of words just like they would when he was younger. Bill instantly backed up, hands up to show surrender.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know what I did the first time!" Bill shouted, already on the defensive. Until he was sure, he knew that he wouldn't be able to really say if he did it or not.

"You kidnapped her, you took her away and blackmailed her with me!" Dipper shouted back, racing down the steps and trying to threaten Bill as best as he could. "I knew that letting you get close to her again would just end badly!"

"I don't remember that! I wouldn't do that!" Bill stopped backing up when he hit the bottom of the stairs, glaring angrily at Dipper and knowing that it was true but also not wanting to admit that. He wasn't the same person as before, he wasn't even a demon anymore.

"Then where is she, Bill? Huh? Where's Mabel!?" Dipper pushed angrily against Bill's chest, causing the blond to go crashing into the wall behind him. When did Dipper get so strong? Bill's hands shot out, grasping Dipper's hands and shoving him back.

"I don't know! I didn't take her! I wouldn't take my wife!" Bill screamed back, his voice getting deeper than before. "I'm not the same person who took her before! If I was, then I wouldn't be here looking for her!"

"Liar! You took her before, you would take her again!" Dipper poked a finger against Bill's chest, ignoring how Bill tried to slap his touch away.

"Enough, Pine Tree! I didn't do this! And if you don't stop accusing me and get your head on straight, then we might never be able to get back." Bill finally had enough, shoving against Dipper's chest to get some space between them. Dipper went crashing back against the wall with a hard thump, groaning softly as he hit the surface.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Dipper spat, shaking his head. "Who would have taken her then?"

Bill didn't have to say anything for a long while, breathing deeply to get down on the anger that was rising up on his chest. Dipper was always picking fights with him, but this was the first time that they actually got into such a vicious fight.

"Will would."


End file.
